


Well Dressed Man

by agrajag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles never really paid attention to fashion.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this about the article and photo shoot from Da Man made its rounds on tumblr this morning.
> 
> I had [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbfhugf2bD1qc4q26o1_250.png) particular outfit in mind while writing.

Stiles never really paid attention to fashion. Well, men's fashion at least. He knew a little about women's fashion solely because anything Lydia wore was perfect and therefore had to be "in" naturally. Stiles assumed it was okay if Lydia cared about how she looked while Stiles saved that for when he was older. It wasn't just a bunch of his classmates gaining supernatural powers - and by default became 1000% cooler - that made him realize, however, that everyone in Beacon Hills High School was looking like they walked right off the runway and into the hallway. He chalked up Scott to Allison's influence because she could give Lydia a run for her money but _everyone_? It wasn't a coincidence ---

\--- and Stiles was being left behind again.

Not that he cared that much. He liked how he dressed. It was comfortable and it suited him. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to try something different once in awhile.

So Stiles sat next to Danny at lunch one day. He was alone since Lydia and Jackson were taking some time off - which they definitely needed and deserved - and Stiles didn't want Danny to be alone, but he did have another motive for sitting there if he was entirely honest.

"Do you think my clothes look good?"

Danny sighed and Stiles was afraid he was going to leave, but eventually he answered.

Sort of.

"Is this another way for you to ask if I think you're attractive?"

"No," Stiles said quickly. "Attraction doesn't play into it at all. I only care about the clothes right now. Are they, like, fashionable enough?"

"Fashionable?" Danny smirked but, just as soon as it was there, it was gone and he looked a little ashamed. "I hate to burst your bubble Stiles, but no."

"Damn. I knew it. You guys all look like models and I'm stuck still looking like the uncool teenager I am." Stiles slumped forward and his his face in his hoodie sleeve.

"Well, uh, thanks for saying I look like a model." Danny was clearly uncomfortable, but he reached a hand out and patted Stiles' shoulder. "It's not like you're _unfashionable_ , though. You just wear clothes that are kind of baggy."

Stiles muttered something unintelligible before sitting back up to ramble some more. "How do you do it? I go down another size and everything's too tight and no one wants that. Everything you wear is, like, made to fit. Even your suit at the dance."

"That's because my suit _was_ tailored to fit."

"Come again?"

"It was tailored to fit. It was a pretty important event. My parents paid to have it tailored."

The metaphorical light bulb above Stiles' head switched on.

"Thanks Danny. You've been a big help."

He took off and Danny rolled his eyes before finishing his lunch in relative peace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles couldn't ask his dad to have his clothes tailored for several reasons - the main one being cost. Besides, Stiles did always prefer to create his own results. He got books on sewing, watched some tutorials on YouTube, and began practicing on old clothes he never wore anymore. It only took a few weeks until he considered himself ready to wear his new look to school. He took in one of his nicer shirts and hemmed his jeans so they didn't bunch around the ankles. It took everything in his power to not put on a tee and find socks that actually matched, but he did it.

"Damn, I look good," he said to his reflection.

"A little too good," his dad said from the doorway, catching Stiles off-guard.

"Jesus Dad. Trying to make sure I have a heart attack before you?"

"No, just saying goodbye. Do you have a date after school?"

"No. I just felt like dressing nice, you know, for once," Stiles said, trailing off a bit at the end.

"Sure." His dad simply shook his head and then leaned in to give Stiles a hug. "Knock 'em dead kid. Love you."

"Love you too."

Okay, maybe drastically changing your style in one day would raise some eyebrows, but wasn't that what Stiles wanted? If it was, he had certainly succeeded because his dad wasn't the only one to take notice. Scott wolf whistled, pun totally intended, when Stiles picked him up and Allison told him he looked nice on the way to class. Lunch was even better. Heads were literally turning, and Stiles was sure things like that only happened in movies, but he wasn't complaining.

He sat down next to Danny and waved in front of his face when he didn't acknowledge Stiles' presence.

"Hey, dude. I took your advice."

"What advice?" Danny finally looked up and his eyes widened. Yeah, definitely transported into a movie. "Oh, you got your shirt tailored."

"Well, did it myself, but same thing. So, how do my clothes look now?"

"You, uh, you look good."

"Wait. _I_ look good? Not just my clothes? Danny, are you trying to say you _do_ find me attractive after all this time?"

Stiles started to laugh because he was only busting Danny's balls - and, whoa, he should _not_ go there - but then Danny nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, you were always cute in a dorky sort of way and I did know you were actually kind of built under those baggy clothes because of lacrosse but now... you always look good, but you really look good."

"Wow." Stiles was shocked. He never had expected such an honest answer to that question. "Thanks Danny. That means a -"

"- do you want to go out sometime?"

"What? Don't you think I'm annoying 'cause I never shut up?"

"It's endearing," Danny said, smiling.

"Okay, yeah. Sure thing. Love to. Wait. Not love, but really would like to. Yeah."

"Good. How about the movies this Friday and maybe afterward we can see if you look as good out of the clothes."

Stiles was going to pay attention to fashion more often.


End file.
